I'll be there
by SkyeElf
Summary: He'd been young when he died. She was heartbroken that he'd died, because he'd been a possible future for her if she didn't choose what she had. She had liked him and possibly even loved him, even if it was a strange love affair. But she couldn't regret the choice she had made either, because he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Draco/OC. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I should say that, yes, there is an OC in this story, one with a tendency to swear and is rather vulgar, and that Draco would seem OOC, but I feel the need to point out why: He's a Slytherin, and while he's a total moron to the other houses, I think he would be friendlier towards those in his own house, and we only ever saw him from Harry point of view.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Riley, though.**

**This story is mostly fluffy, though, with a hint of sadness thrown in for my amusement. This will be at most fifteen chapters, ten of them are already written. This is just for fun.**

**I'll be there**

**Chapter 1**

It was unfair.

He'd been so young. So inexplicably young… yet he was dead. He'd turned seventeen a month ago. Exactly a month ago – she wondered when he was born, and if it correlated with the time of day.

She looked down at his corpse, where his younger brother was holding on to a cold and already blue and stiffening hand; whispering for his brother to come back, but it was too late. The smaller boy was rocking himself back and forth, and she wanted to put her arms around him, but she knew she couldn't, because it was not her place to do so.

His eyes were glassy, his expression neutral, his mouth agape in a curse it would now never shout, and his wand had fallen next to him. She was surprised that it hadn't been stepped upon. She had no clue as to whether his last moments were happy or not. She thought not – it was a bloody war!

She felt tears burn her eyes, but blinked them away quickly. She _couldn't_ collapse now. She turned her head away, before making her body follow her head. She finally forced her legs into action and walked away.

With every step she took, she was reminded of this very same action that she'd done the last time she saw him. And every step she took broke her heart into the tiniest of pieces that she would _never_ be able to pick up.

She didn't know if she was sorry. And she felt guilty for not knowing too.

_. . ._

_A few months ago_

She was sitting on the Quidditch stands, admiring the practice of the Gryffindor team. She always watched all the teams practice, and she made pretty accurate predictions on which team would win. She usually won the interhouse bets too. Colin was watching his house team practice, and he spotted her.

"I've been watching you," He started, "And you're really pretty. You've got one pair of amazing legs," He gestured to her legs, before lifting her arm and placing one hand delicately on his, "lovely hands, beautiful eyes… you are a very pretty girl."

She stared at him. What was he playing at?

He seemed to realise what he'd said, because he blushed and looked back at the match. Weasley just did a very impressive dive, and she gathered it would be another win for Gryffindor that year. Draco bloody Malfoy stood no chance, even if he had the ability to move at the speed of light. He lacked what she called skill, especially the seeker's skill (she thought he would be a better chaser, or he needed to get a few flying lessons), something he couldn't buy or force his father to get him via threatening ministry officials.

That bit gave her pleasure. Not that she had a problem with Draco as a person most days; she just hadn't been able to stand him at the beginning. He was vain and arrogant and a righteous bastard.

Riley did get to know him, but only later.

"I like you," He said next, "I know we've never spoken, but I like you. Not that I follow you around – that's creepy, but I hear you talk with Parkinson, and the way you talk to her – you're very nice, especially to her, did you know that?" He tilted his head to the side the tiniest bit.

She held back her laughter, "She's my best friend, Creevey, what is your point?"

"She's really annoying," He said, before slapping his hand over his mouth, "I'm sorry, that was mean."

She glared at him. He didn't flinch or anything, mostly because she looked like a tired cat when she attempted to glare.

"I'm sorry! But you're a very kind person, if she's your best friend." He tried to redeem himself, but he only made matters worse. She held up a hand to silence her.

"That annoying girl is still my best friend, Creevey; I won't let you badmouth her. I know several hexes, from slicing your toes, to giving you a million small parchment scratches to giving you a rash that may or may not be from this dimension." She threatened him, fingering her wand. She actually did know those hexes, even though she wasn't supposed to.

He held his hands up in surrender, "My apologies, great lady. Please accept my peace offering of…" he rummaged through his pockets, finding only his wand and, for some reason, a teaspoon, which he held out to her, "… a teaspoon."

She started to laugh uncontrollably. A bloody teaspoon? Why on earth was he carrying around a teaspoon? She took it, mostly because of the bizarre nature of the gift and the entire situation.

He smiled, delighted at her response, "Hey," He bent down and looked into her eyes, "You really do have beautiful eyes, you know? They're warm. I mean, they're green, but they're also so so so warm. I can probably be icy cold and when I look into your eyes, I'll get warm."

"Creevey, what the hell are you on about?" She demanded, looking away from his gaze, which was a bit discerning.

"Sorry, you're just… you're so pretty to me. Like I said, you have very nice legs, but I guess you knew that?" He laughed nervously, and she just nodded, if he liked to think she had nice legs, that was his problem. "And your eyes, which I finally saw up close – they're really warm. I'm not trying to make you feel weird, but I probably failed."

"Oh my gosh, Creevey, why are you rambling? If you're trying to compliment me, you could've just said 'you have nice eyes' without the warm eye explanation!" She snapped at him. He laughed again.

"Sorry, again, I just really like you," He blushed deeply, "and it took a lot of guts from me to come up to say that to you."

"Well, Creevey, I admire your balls. Now will you leave me alone?" She said without blinking.

Creevey started to laugh, "You're funny!" He yelled it as if he'd just found out the thirteenth use of dragon's blood. She smiled in spite of herself. He was sort of cute. He was clearly trying to impress her, but it led to, quite predictably, a mass of incoherent sentences and words.

"Do you like Quidditch?" He asked, glancing up at his house's team again, "I think they have a chance this year. Ginny's a good seeker, not Harry though, and Furrow's a decent keeper, he just needs to get over his nerves," Creevey glanced at her, a sly grin covering his features, "Should I lend him my balls?"

She slapped her hand to her forehead. She couldn't believe he had just said that. Yes, it was hilarious, but it was also a very bad attempt at flirting. She wasn't sure what to think of a random Gryffindor attempting to flirt with her. In fact, she wasn't used to being told she was pretty. Her mother and father always told her she was beautiful, but she didn't believe them. It was a rather nice change.

"Yes, Creevey," She sighed, "I like Quidditch. As for the ball thing – he has enough balls to handle in the air without you adding yours in the mix."

He grinned again, "You also have a very nice voice. Was that compliment good enough for you?" He winked at her, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes for probably the twentieth time.

"Can I owl you later?" The boy asked. What was this kid trying to do? She was a year older than he was… Dating a girl older than you wasn't strictly taboo, but it wasn't something in the norm. She had to fit in, that was her idea of survival of the coming war.

"Why do you want to owl me?" She finally spoke, unsure of what else to say. Her companion shrugged.

"Easy – I like you and I would like to get to know you better."

"I'm in Slytherin," she said, pointing to the embroidery on her shirt. He shrugged again, making himself comfortable next to her.

"So?"

She smiled despite herself and returned her attention to the match in the sky. Furrow had finally made a save and she had to tip her figurative hat to him: he was getting better.

"Can I owl you later?" He asked again, tapping her foot with his index finger.

"If I say yes, will you stop annoying me?" She asked, frowning, pretending to be severely annoyed, but she couldn't bring it over her heart to be mad at the grinning face in front of her.

He was kind of cute, after all; and she quite liked being told she was pretty. Plus, what could be the harm in communicating with a fifteen-year-old boy? Or sixteen, it depended.

He didn't move from her side until the end of the practice, where she got up, having to finish her Potions homework. She didn't want Slughorn on her case, he wasn't as bad as Snape had been, but he was strict with all houses, he didn't exclude Slytherins. She liked it that way.

Defence was a sort of nightmare now, what with Carrow playing professor there… she didn't get into trouble with the new professors, and she was glad for that, because for the first time in her life, being invisible and not noteworthy was paying off.

But Creevey had stuck to her side like glue, and he kept talking about random things. At one point he lifted his shirt, showing her a scar in the shape of the letter C that his cousin had given him with a muggle lighter while she was attempting to wake him; needless to say, he now had a new favourite cousin and his old favourite cousin wasn't allowed in his room.

Practice disbanded, and he bowed deeply before her, making her blush. He saw this and stuck out his tongue cheekily before running to the changing rooms.

She just shook her head, her coffee-bean coloured hair blurring her vision temporarily; she was admittedly amused.

. . .

**A/N: So, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Batmarcus for reviewing. It is much appreciated. This also dedicated to said boy because of said review. **

**Chapter 2**

That evening, just as she entered her dormitory after a refreshing shower, an owl swooped through the window beside her bed and landed on her bed. She knew it was Creevey, but she didn't exactly expect him to go through with the letter he'd promised.

Pansy started shrieking about someone spying on them, and Riley felt the need to roll her eyes – if Pansy didn't feel the need to prance around in her skimpy underwear, no one would feel the need to spy on them.

She approached the bird, taking the letter it brought. It ruffled its feathers, leaving a few feathers behind, before streaking through the window again.

"Who sends a letter at this time of night?" Pansy asked, leaning over her shoulder. Honestly, she loved Pansy Parkinson, she was her best friend, but the girl could be nosy.

"Your boyfriend, Pansy, who is attempting to get into my pants." She retorted. Pansy slapped her playfully on the shoulder. Pansy and Theo had been attempting a relationship for the past three weeks, and she sincerely hoped it work out for them. Theo was an okay guy. Not her type, of course, but he was still cute. She couldn't even stop the thought that Creevey was cuter.

"Secret admirer, I assume? Lucky – I don't have any of those." Pansy sang cheerfully, moving to her drawers and pulling out a silk nightdress.

"Pans, sweetie, it's sort of like a stalker with sweet words." She replied as Pansy made for the bathroom door. Pansy spared her a glance and a dramatic hair flip.

"It's romantic, darling, no one writes love letter anymore. You should tell your admirer to have a word with Theo."

"It isn't some stupid romantic notion, Pansy, it's bloody creepy!" She yelled as Pansy closed the bathroom door.

The other girls in the dormitory were staring at her, as if she had grown a second head, which, in hindsight, wasn't all that strange in the wizarding world. Her cousin, Doris, had managed it the previous year.

"What?" She snapped at the girls, looking down her body theatrically, "Am I wearing your underwear or something?"

The girls blushed and looked away. She nodded satisfactorily, muttering something about rude people.

They were probably staring because their year, or rather their dormitory, weren't accustomed to receiving notes at night. Or at all. She was the Slytherin outsider, mostly because she was an artist and ignore the pure blood supremacy and the fact that she was best friends with Pansy Parkinson; Pansy was severely annoying; Millicent wasn't the thinnest or the prettiest and the other two girls weren't very… normal. They acted in perfect synchronisation, finishing one another's sentences, nodding at the same time and copying one another's gestures… they were like a spooky version of the Weasley twins.

She scoffed and opened the letter.

_Dear Riley_

_I'm sorry. I'm not that good with letters, nor am I the best of guys. I fully realise that you're a year older than I am, but this doesn't faze me at all. What does bother me is the stupid no Slytherin/Gryffindor dating rule – not that it's a real rule, but I think we both know that our house mates wouldn't let us forget it._

_I'm not afraid of liking you, but I am afraid of being rejected that I said it. I know, I sort of jumped it on you, I could've started with a love poem or a card, but that's just weird, don't you think? So I decided just to walk up to you._

_I am in love with you._

_Now, because I know I've only technically known you a day, here's a list of _why _I like you:_

_You admire my balls _

_Your personality completely overrates me_

_You speak to me from your heart, and you speak honestly. You don't beat around the bush. I annoyed you, and you said it. _

_Your voice – I would love it if you would sing me a lullaby. I bet you're a fantastic singer and you're just hiding it. Not that you can actually show it at Hogwarts – maybe I should write to Dumbledore after this. Do you sing in the shower? Because that shower is very lucky. _

_Your eyes make me all warm. They warm my heart – you have very soft eyes._

_You're fun to talk to, girl, and you know a lot of ball related jokes._

_Thus far, my favourite memory is one of spending time with you._

_Yours (hopefully)_

_Colin_

She liked the ending. _Yours hopefully_. It was rather sweet. And the letter, while creepy, di dmanage to melt her heart the tiniest bit. And he _numbered_ it. Gosh, how lame was that?

She decided, for some odd reason, perhaps she rather liked the attention, but she decided to write back. The other girls were still staring at her, but she waved a hand at them annoyed, telling them to be on their merry way. It was strange how Millie and the twins (who weren't even related or looked alike) kept looking at her.

She got out a piece of parchment and her favourite quill. It was green, like her eyes.

_Creevey_

_You barely know what love is, kid, don't claim to be taken by me. Your letter was sweet, but love isn't something that happens overnight. It's a process._

She didn't sign it, because she never signed her letters. It was one of the things she absolutely hated to do. So she just rolled it up and put it on her nightstand to send the following morning, but she did tuck his letter under her pillow for some reason.

. . .

The next morning, she found Pansy reading her short reply. She fumed at that, what was wrong with Pansy? She surged forward, slapped the living daylights out of Pansy and wrestled the letter from her grip.

"What the fuck?" Pansy yelled at her, nursing her bruising eye, "Why did you hit me?"

"Because, Pansy, I'm fucking tired of you going through my private things," She retorted, "If I catch you again I will hurt more than just your eye. This isn't your business!" Her yelling woke up Millie and creepy twosome, who were staring at her in awe. Riley had finally opened up her mouth to Pansy, it seemed, and they were relishing it.

"Of course it is; I'm your best friend!" Pansy whined. She didn't seem too offended by Riley telling her to sod off.

She rolled her eyes. "Does that give you permission to rummage through my things? Pansy, I don't go through your things, do I? How would you feel if I read your diary? Or better, I tell Draco _and Theo_ about your unhealthy obsession with Draco?" She said, collecting her clothes and going to the bathroom to get dressed, ignoring the spluttering reply of her best friend.

Once they were seated at the Slytherin table, and Pansy's black eye was gone, the two girls relaxed into a comfortable silence. They had a strange friendship, no doubt about that, and most thought it was simply a friendship of convenience, but for the two girls it was so much more. They were sisters, and they learned to forgive one another fairly quickly, because it was sort of the only companionship both of them had. Pansy was tolerated in Slytherin, because her parents were somewhat wealthy and she was a pureblood. Riley's parents were a mystery, however.

Riley had already sent the reply to Creevey, and while doing it she promptly ignored her best friend trying to find out what was going on.

. . .

**A/N: Riley is **_**such a bitch**_**! What the hell is her problem? Seriously, girl, get over yourself!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again to Batmarcus for reviewing. Please do review again.**

**Chapter 3**

She was leaning over the latest issue of her favourite sporting magazine when someone sat down next to her two days later. Pansy was on her other side, and Riley vaguely saw her friend's actions still, but didn't think too much of it. She didn't look up, because whoever sat down next to her probably didn't even know her.

"Frost?" Someone said, and she looked up to find Draco Malfoy speaking to her. She frowned, what did he want? Perhaps some flying tips? She was a better Quidditch player than he was, but his father had bought his spot as seeker in their second year, so, seeing as this was her seventh year, she really had no chance of ever playing Quidditch at school level. That and the Slytherin team didn't like having girls on their team. Sexist assholes.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking back at her magazine. Oliver Wood, bless his soul, had just played his first match as Keeper for her favourite team, and she wanted to know how it had gone.

Also: Malfoy was talking to her? He would be damaging his social stance. It was breakfast and everybody could see him.

A pale hand was placed over the article she was reading, and she heard Pansy draw in her breath. Draco Malfoy had just made a huge mistake. Pansy was well acquainted with Draco and his family, due to some business deal their parents had. That, and Pansy had a crush on him.

"Draco, darling, I advise you to get your hand off the magazine. Riley _will_ hex you, and last time I tried to draw her away from her Quidditch, I was vomiting bees for a week." Pansy said, and Draco removed his hand quickly.

Riley looked up, and finally her glare looked less like a tired cat – it looked like Snape's female version. _No one_, not the minister himself or the Dark Lord, should disturb her while she was reading her sporting magazine and looking at Oliver Wood's _very nice_ body.

"I'm sorry," he said, his hands up in defence, "I just wanted to talk to you."

She sat back, putting the magazine down, "Okay, that's what you're doing right now, isn't it? What do you want?" She spat at him.

Draco's cheeks reddened a bit, and she stared. Draco Malfoy was blushing? Why? And while she had noticed some changes about him, she didn't expect to find the Malfoy heir blushing. It was beneath him, she would imagine.

"Can I talk to you later?" He mumbled, casting his eyes down. She laughed loudly, gathering her sporting magazine and bag. She didn't have time for this.

"See you in class, Pans, Draco," she nodded to each of them in turn before walking off. She probably would speak to the ferret later, but he had just awakened her scorn, that vice that is universal for all women, and she had no intent of letting up easily.

She walked right into the last person she wanted to see – Colin Creevey, who smiled brightly when he saw her. He hadn't replied to her note yet. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him, intent on ignoring him for the rest of her life.

…

It wasn't long after that Draco found her again, this time in the library, where she was quietly taking bets on the winning Quidditch team. Many of her housemates considered her a traitor for putting all her money on Gryffindor, but she didn't care, she knew talent when she saw it.

She was just happy that Snape hadn't banned the sport too, otherwise she would be destroying the castle. She needed some sort of outlet, otherwise she'd break something valuable.

He kept lingering in the library, flipping through some of the books, but all the while keeping a bored expression on his face.

"Look, Frost, I need your Quidditch expertise, or I need you to step in and play for the Slytherin team." He said when she was finished taking bets, stuffing the money into a pouch around her neck; later she'd seal them in her suitcase.

She looked up at Draco and scoffed, "Draco, I just bet all my money on Gryffindor, why should I go against something that's in my own interest?" She started to walk back to their Common Room, and he followed.

"I will reimburse you," He promised, "please, Frost, I need this. It's the only thing keeping me sane." He took his platinum hair into his hands and pulled. She stopped mid-stride – what was going on?

"What is wrong with you, Draco?" She kept the accusation out of her voice. Now she was curious.

"Just… please? I don't trust you yet, but the whole Quidditch team knows you're better than us, because you actually study the games and you can tell us what's wrong. Please, Frost? Just train me a bit. I'll pay you for it, I will, just… Help me."

She glanced at him, seeing him beg was what made her decision. His eyes were red, as if he'd been rubbing them a lot, and he was actually paler than usual.

"Quidditch pitch tomorrow at five, don't be late and bring an extra broom." She said, before giving the password to the portrait and made her way to the dormitory. Draco didn't speak to her when they entered the Common Room, she noticed.

She sealed the list of bets and the money in her suitcase along with a severely nasty curse as a treat for anyone who opened it.

Turning around, she spotted another letter on her bed, and she supressed the urge to roll her eyes. Couldn't Creevey use his brain? She wasn't interested. The other day he might have piqued her curiosity, but now he was only annoying her.

She folded the letter open and read.

_Riley_

_You honestly don't know me, do you? This is the fastest I have ever fallen for anyone, and I don't plan on letting that go. You can be a bitch to me all you like, doesn't mean I will give up._

_Colin_

She hated that he used her name; he wasn't friendly enough to do that. Heck, Draco didn't even see himself as friendly enough yet, even if they had been in the same class for nearly seven years.

She took her quill and scribbled an answer.

_Firstly, it is 'Frost' to you, you are nowhere near important enough to call me by my first name. Secondly, my last name gives an accurate description of how you can expect me to handle you._

She put the letter under her pillow again and retired to the bathroom to shower and get into her pyjamas, she was planning on an early night, seeing as she had done her homework a week in advance and she figured she could do with a little downtime. She still had that magazine article to read too.

Just as she finished the first paragraph, Pansy burst into the room, and Riley closed the magazine with an audible sigh (one Pansy would miss), fully expecting a Pansy-themed drill.

It proved to be true, because Pansy wanted to know what she was doing with Draco Malfoy and what was the story with Colin Creevey, and did she know that dating Gryffindors were absolutely taboo? Like seriously rather-eat-your-own-toenails taboo. Riley had to laugh at Pansy's antics.

"Pans, sweetie, since when exactly do I give a damn about taboos? You know I don't follow the crowd, I'm off on the side playing with my dolls and tossing seeds at idiots." Riley grinned. Pansy laughed.

"I know, but come on, it's Draco Malfoy and Colin Creevey!" Pansy shrieked.

"Draco wants flying tips and Creevey's got a stupid little crush on me, that's it. I'm not encouraging him, I'm discouraging him. At first I thought it would be interesting, I admit, and I do deserve a bit of attention, seeing as you and the Greengrass sisters get it all the attention." She shrugged. It was true. She was a plain girl, or that was how she saw herself, with too much fat on her hips and breasts that just weren't what boys wanted.

Pansy smiled softy, cupping her friend's face, "Rile, kid, I know you don't think so, but you're exceptionally beautiful." Pansy hugged her. Riley shimmied out of the hug – she didn't like to be hugged – and smiled thankfully at Pansy.

She didn't say it, but it was Pansy's duty to say she was pretty when she wasn't; it was what friends did, as easy as that. And Riley loved having Pansy around.

. . .

**A/N: Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again to Batmarcus for reviewing. I think he's the lone reader of this fic. **

**Chapter 4**

Draco arrived on time, but Riley Frost didn't. She arrived at the Quidditch pitch two minutes later. Just to prove a point – though exactly what that point was, she had no idea.

"So, what do I need to know?" He asked, skipping the small talk; she appreciated that. _Let's keep this strictly business,_ she thought.

"First of all, wear these," She tossed him a pair of ear plugs, "Drown out the noise. Focus on what you see rather than what you hear. The snitch is golden, not true? On a sunny day it will reflect the sun, but on a cloudy or rainy day you need to wear a magnetic watch. Snitches are magnets, despite it being gold, and will either be drawn towards it or be repelled by it."

"A magnetic watch? Where would I acquire one of these things? It's the twentieth century, Frost, not the seventh." He sneered at her.

"No need to be such a little bitch about it," The brunette snarled at him, "We're also wizards, in case you forgot, so pull up your big girl panties and use your wand." She mounted her broom and kicked off. She let the broom shoot her straight into the sky, the icy wind blowing her loose hair away from her face. She pulled the broom to a stop at the top, right in the middle of a fluffy cloud, before shooting straight towards Draco. He saw her just in a knick of time and dodged sideways.

He hadn't put the plugs in yet, he was looking for her.

"Always be aware of what's going on around you," The Slytherin girl said, "You're the seeker – you're also a flying target for the beaters and dirty chasers. So never get too comfy on your precious little broom. I also advise keeping an eye on your opponent and faux diving a few times, just for the heck of it."

"I am an excellent flyer," Draco said once she finished her rambling, "But I can't control a broom like you just did. You stopped immediately, you didn't even slow down."

"That's because I'm the boss and the broom knows it," She offered with a smile, "But it has to do with reflexes mostly. Don't use big movements, just use your wrists to tug the broom into what you want it to do. Try it."

He shot off to the sky and she followed, shouting instructions, but her voice was swept away by the wind rushing past them. He finally came to a stop high above the ground, and she saw him lose his nerve at being so high up.

"No, Malfoy, think of a pink bunny," She reached out and gripped his shoulder, "A fucking pink one, okay?"

He looked at her like she had lost her mind, "A pink bunny? What the…"

"Or green, if you prefer," She said, willing her broom to descend, and Draco's followed, "With silver stripes. I like green, it's such an earthly colour. Isn't green a pretty colour?"

"I prefer blue, it reminds me of the sky," He looked up, but the sky was still a bit dark, the sun hadn't risen yet, "It reminds me of freedom."

"Are you not free, Draco?" She asked, keeping him distracted as they descended. He met her eyes before glancing at his broom handle. They started to descend faster, the green grass nearing them.

"Can I trust you, Frost?" He asked softly. Suddenly they stopped, but she didn't allow the broom to jerk to a stop.

"Draco, I just guided you the ground from a very scary height," She took her hand off his shoulder, "I think it's okay to trust me not to kill you."

Draco looked down at the ground and made a strange strangling sound in surprise – they were hovering only a few inches off the ground!

He grinned at her. She was taken aback – Draco Malfoy was _smiling_ and _meaning_ it. What the hell had happened to her idea of normality? She glanced at the sky to see if there really were pink bunnies there.

"Again, and this time, block the wind around your head so I can hear you." He said, flying into the sky again. She laughed and followed. He didn't go as high as he had previously.

They spent a good hour on flying alone. Draco's face was flushed and he was breathing heavily, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I forgot that I loved to fly," He admitted when they landed, "It's the best sensation in the world, don't you agree?"

"Yes, but nobody seemed to share that sentiment with me," Riley sighed dramatically, "Well, now I have a flying buddy." She put her broom on her shoulders, Draco liked to keep it in his hand. They fell into stride next to one another.

"You want to do this again?" Draco asked, and she couldn't decipher his expression. She couldn't normally read anyone's expression but Pansy's, mostly because she wasn't paying attention to others.

But here she was paying attention, and made a mental note to do it more often.

"Oh, I thought you wanted flying tips," She teased him, "But if not, then okay…"

"No, you misunderstand, what I meant is… you're not going to give up on me?" His eyes were abnormally large, she thought, and she thought she saw a slight trace of hope flicker somewhere on his face.

"No, Draco, you actually understand my obsession," She replied, "I'm never giving up flying again."

"You're one of a kind," He said, and she wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not, "I would like to keep these sessions a secret, if you don't mind." He tried to sound nonchalant, but was failing miserably. She frowned, she had known this was coming, why was she disappointed?

"Frost," A voice called, and she looked around. Colin Creevey. She had a weird sensation swoop in her stomach: she wanted to groan, but at the same time her heart fluttered. What the hell? "Can I have a word?"

"See you." Malfoy said, going on without her. She didn't want him to leave; she didn't want to be alone with Creevey.

Emotions were confusing in general.

"What do you want?" She demanded, swinging her broom down from her shoulders and gripping it in her hand; ready to hit him over the if necessary.

"I want to know if I can write to you again," He smiled adorably at her, "Come on, it won't do you any harm."

"You can do as you wish, Creevey, I just don't guarantee a reply," She started to walk back to the castle.

"Come on, please? I have this massive crush on you, and I don't know anything about you, except that you admire my balls."

"Why were you out here so early?" She avoided his balls too – she wished she'd never said it, he was now using it against her.

"I'm always up this early – I like to take photos of this place. There's always a new angle or an interesting creature to find here." He shrugged. She nodded thoughtfully.

"I have to go, I'll see you around." She didn't look at him and ran like the hounds of hell were at her heels.

She then rushed to the dungeons and found Pansy. It had been a very interesting morning. Pansy told her to go take a shower and then return, she didn't want a stinky friend.

. . .

**A/N: Meh. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to Batmarcus for reviewing.**

**Chapter 5**

Draco Malfoy was sort of an enigma. When they were alone in the Common Room late at night, he would sit next to her. At first they would discuss various ways for him to better his flying skills, but as the conversation went on, and as the weeks wore on, he decided to surprise her one night.

"I'm not free, Frost," He admitted, "The Dark Lord is watching my every move. I know he even knows about our little sessions in the Quidditch pitch. He doesn't harbour any ill feeling towards me, not yet."

"Where did this come from?" The brunette wanted to know, setting her quill down. She was rewriting her Potions notes to make them more understandable.

"A few weeks ago you asked me if I wasn't free. And I'm not. The sky is open, and I want to fly away over the barrier and just keep on flying until the broom's enchantments wear off… I can't believe I'm telling you this." He was looking at her, his expression desperate, "But I feel so alone and I don't have anyone to talk to."

Riley put a hand over his and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Running from your problems isn't the answer, Draco," She said, giving his hand a pat, "Sometimes you have to grow a pair of balls and take the unicorn by the horn."

"Can I confide in you?" He asked next, "Because I'm slowly going to lose my mind and I can't stop it."

"You already are confiding in me, Draco," She said offhandedly, picking up her quill again, "Why?"

"Because you don't hide behind a façade," He answered softly, "You don't put up with what happens in pureblood society. You just live. It's when you fly that I see you truly for what you are – you're free."

She didn't know how to reply to that. She _was_ free, in more ways than one and more ways than he knew. Only Dumbledore had known and Snape knew, seeing as he had been her head of house when it happened.

"So, can I confide in you?" He repeated his question.

"Can I ask you a question first?" She asked, not looking up from where she was writing, "Why are you being so nice? You were always kind of a dick. To everyone."

"Yes, I know," He said, "That's where the story starts. You can be lucky it's Saturday, we're going to be up for a while."

She passed him a piece of parchment and her Transfiguration notes, "Start rewriting those, and talk. Might as well use your hands while you're here."

He grumbled, but didn't argue. The fact that he didn't argue with her said a lot. She wondered where the cocky boy had gone.

"You see, my parents disinherited me," He started, "I might as well start with that. My father just wrote me off entirely."

"Why?"

"Because I failed the Dark Lord. I was supposed to kill Dumbledore, and I didn't." He whispered to her, "So my father threw me out. The Dark Lord took pity on me, and said I could return to Hogwarts."

"My mother hasn't written to me. I don't even know if she's alive, Frost, and it terrifies me." He was writing furiously. She hoped he had a decent handwriting.

"Have you tried writing to her?" She tried to calm him, because she saw him getting worked up. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he stilled his hand and shut his eyes tightly.

"I did. My father replied. He said…" Draco gulped, "The most horrible things. The Dark Lord had tossed him aside and he blamed me. His wand had been broken, and he blamed me. He blames me for losing favour, and he wants me dead."

She had the strange urge to hug him. She had never had that urge before, not even when her parents had been alive. She put a hand on his arm instead, and he opened his eyes.

"I saw myself for what I was: A spoiled little boy hiding behind his father. And I hated that boy. I didn't want to be that boy anymore, because he was the spitting image of the father who now resented him. I decided to become… friendlier."

"Why did you hide me helping you then?" She demanded in a harsh voice.

"Because if everyone knew, I knew they would tease you. I like you, Frost, I don't want to see you as the point of ridicule."

"Like I give a fuck?" She laughed cynically, "I've always been the point of ridicule."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that, but if you were seen with me… I'm no longer admired in Slytherin. The better flying skills might help, but I have no friends left. They all abandoned me. Pansy stuck by me, and she was the who told me what a great flyer you were."

Bless that girl, Riley thought, then she wondered why she thought that.

"And you're kind of…" Draco struggled to find the right word, "I like spending time with you. I like seeing you smile."

_This was much better than Creevey's compliment._, she thought, and she felt butterflies in her tummy.

"I'm going to leave," He said, "I don't know when yet, but I'm going to leave and no one will be able to find me or stop me." His jaw was set, and she knew there was no changing his mind.

Wait – why would she want to change his mind?

"I really like you, Riley," He had used her name for the first time, "And I would like to spend more time with you. I just don't… I don't know what's going to happen to me."

Her heart was beating in her chest, and she thought he might hear it.

"Let's worry about now," Her throat was dry, "And now is the only time we have."

He offered her a smile before he bent over her notes and continued.

. . .

**A/N: Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She and Creevey exchanged letters, much to her dismay (and to her secret pleasure), which grew longer and more detailed, until she knew his favourite colour was deep purple, his favourite subject was Charms, he liked to eat escargot (yeah, who would've guessed?), he loved dogs, was a photographer (hobbyist level, of course, he was only sixteen), he was still a member of the group Dumbledore's Army and he wasn't into Quidditch that much.

He knew that she liked the colour green, her favourite subject was Ancient Runes, she was in love with sport, even muggle sport, she liked to eat popcorn and she wasn't on anyone's side in the war. It had nothing to do with her, so she figured why pick sides?

Only Blaise Zabini shared this sentiment, and the two of them often ended up in one another's company when Slytherin house turned on itself on which side they should follow.

They didn't say much to one another, but both found the quarrel for power amusing. It had happened only a few times this year, but Slytherin house was, once again, divided. Snape would have a fit if he saw his house act like lunatics. Slughorn didn't have the balls to stand up to the students.

Riley agreed to see Creevey a month after he started to write letters to her. She didn't know why exactly she responded to his letters, but her hostility had been taken as friendly banter and one thing lead to another, they wrote more constantly and he claimed his love for her in every letter. He said it was love at first sight, and she said it was bullshit.

Despite finding this annoying… she liked him, his personality that is, he was funny and she thought he had a bit of a screw loose. She was nuts, she knew, but she was starved of affection herself.

She arrived late at the edge of the Black Lake, where he was perched on a rock, looking out over the lake. He must've heard her approach him, because he looked around and smiled at her.

"Riley Frost! The girl of my dreams, welcome!" He jumped up from the rock and bowed down before her. She wanted to laugh, but kept it inside. She wanted to keep up a mask of indifference; she could only be herself in letters and in the sky, where she laughed and cheered at the clouds and the birds.

"Creevey," she nodded, "I hope you make this quick, because I am not in the mood to be serenaded or for love poems to be read."

"Why not? It is the perfect day! The sun is shining, or rather now it's setting, but it's still romantic, isn't it? And I brought you a rose, even if I know you don't like roses, it is the idea that counts, isn't it?" He babbled on, saying things that greatly amused her, but she refused to crack a smile.

Suddenly he was in front of her, and he was hugging her. She remained stiff as a board; she didn't like to be touched, to be honest. She was also deprived of romantic experience, so this was new to her. She liked the attention and compliments he showered her with, even if she doubted his words and constantly wondered if this was a Gryffindor prank.

He let her go and she stared at him, before warning him to never touch her again, otherwise she would slice off his muscles one by one.

He went back to the rock, and she found herself relaxing in his company. She even laughed a few times, and when it was time to go, she was strangely sad – she liked having him around her. She would make a point of him meeting more. She had a session with Draco in a few minutes, something she was actually looking forward to.

She got a promise from him to write a reply for her latest letter and he promised her that they would meet again, perhaps near the forest this time to keep suspicion at bay. She was happy that he'd brought it, because she wouldn't.

She was too shy, in a way, and too proud, in another way.

From their meeting at sunset, she headed to the Quidditch pitch. They'd met the last month at least once a week early in the morning, this would be their first evening meeting, and Draco's hairpin dives were getting better, his spotting abilities still needed some work though. He couldn't find a spell to make his watch magnetic, though, and she refused to help him.

He was already in the air, practising his dives, and she continued to watch him for about half an hour – he was getting good, but he was already good at flying, it was just that she was better –before he attempted something he hadn't done before. It was dangerous and way above his current skill level. He wasn't born with the skill, so he wouldn't just get it right. Her mind ran ahead with what would happen. He went faster than he ever had, and she knew he would attempt to swerve through the hoops, but she barely made it through that manoeuvre, how could he even think to attempt it?

She ran as fast as her two legs could carry her, and just in time too, because he swerved out of control and crashed into one of the three hoops. She heard a rather girlish scream as he fell, but she was there at exactly the right time, and she raised her wand, yelling a curse Pansy had taught her in her head, causing Draco's entire body to lurch, his robes falling over his head as he was suspended by the ankle, just a few metres above the ground.

"Riley?" Draco yelled, attempting to look at her, but with his robes hanging over his head, it was rather difficult.

"Yes, what were you thinking? You were nowhere ready for that!" She shrieked, furious. She kept her wand on him as she walked closer. She would catch him, how utterly ironic. Or she would try to. She waited until she was directly underneath him before cancelling the spell, and he landed right on top of her, sending them both crashing down to the earth, and she yelped in pain as she heard a crack from her right.

. . .

**A/N: Who doesn't love this?**


	7. Chapter 7

Draco scrambled up and helped her to her feet, but she was more worried about what the crack had been.

"What were you thinking, Riley? I'm grateful that you caught me, don't misunderstand, but not at the cost of your life!" He yelled at her, seeming genuinely angry and somewhat concerned, "Come, and let's get Madam Pomfrey to fix you up. Also, why were you late for practice?" He demanded, dusting himself off and sending the brooms to the shed, she assumed. She scowled at him.

"Thanks for your concern, Draco, but I am perfectly fine." She said snootily.

He reached for her right hand and when he gripped her wrist, she yelped again. He smirked.

"Clearly you are not perfectly fine, Riley, and I don't need you parents breathing down my neck for nearly killing you." He said, and she could almost see the fumes coming out of his ears. She laughed at the image, and he looked around, surprised – he hadn't heard her laugh thus far.

"What?" He demanded, forcing her to follow him.

"No, it just looked as though steam was coming out of ears." She grinned, keeping up with him. He just shook his head.

"Please don't tell you parents, Riley." He said as they entered the hospital wing. _That's easy,_ she thought.

The hospital wing was busy, but she knew it would be, what with all the cruel detentions being dished out, she knew it would be full. Students were shaking with friends or siblings hugging them, the aftershock of _crucio._ She also saw some of the students her age from all houses standing around, looking guilty. Defence Against the Dark Arts students who had been forced to cast the curses in fear of having it cast upon them.

She spotted Creevey amongst the students that were shaking. His younger brother was sitting next to him, his hand on the older Creevey's arm, but at a loss for words.

Creevey looked up and saw her, concern immediately clouding his face. His eyes flitted to Draco and he looked away, but not before she saw something that resembled hurt flash across his young face.

That made her feel a tiny bit guilty for a reason she didn't know.

"Draco, I'll fix it myself, Madam Pomfrey has bigger worries than me right now," She said, looking up at the taller boy, who nodded shortly and lead her out. His face was ashen.

She spared a last look at Creevey, who was refusing to look at her again. She sniffed indignantly, if he wanted to be an idiot, so be it. She didn't have to explain herself to him.

Draco put a hand on her strong arm, and, unbeknownst to her, he sent a smirk Creevey's way, before leading her further away.

"How do you intend to fix it?" He asked. She hesitated before answering.

"In a way of which you would not approve. I'm going to use the muggle technique, it'll take my arm six months to heal, but I'm fine with that." She smiled airily.

"Six months? We can go back and wait?" He suggested. She shook her head.

"Now I have the opportunity to wallow in self-pity and the pity of others, won't it be fantastic?" She said sarcastically, before pausing, "No, I'm going to the headmaster. He can fix this." She changed her course. She needed to talk to Snape about the house divided within itself too, maybe he could do something about it.

"NO! I wouldn't bother him right now…" Draco stopped her by grabbing onto the wrong hand, causing her to shriek of pain, before she withdrew her broken arm and cradle it with the other hand.

"What is your problem?" She demanded, wishing she could draw her wand and hex him.

Draco looked panicked, "Wait a bit, a few minutes, please? He's busy…"

She caught a glimpse of his Dark Mark and nodded. Of course he was a Death Eater; his father was, so it was only obvious that he would be too. They'd all heard the rumours: Draco had been given the task of murdering Dumbledore, but failed to do so and Snape did it. The majority of the school believed it, but no one dared to voice it.

"Please don't tell your parents?" He tried to change the topic. He succeeded, because Riley's expression turned into a mask.

"I can't, Draco," she replied, "they're dead."

Draco's expression fell, and she winced. No one but Snape and Dumbledore had known that, and -now Draco knew too. She hadn't told him because she hated the pity party that followed.

"What? How?" He asked, frowning.

"Caught in the tug of war of the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix in fifth year. They were working the night shift, they were in the Department of Mysteries, and the next morning their corpses were found," She explained, "I don't know who killed them. Could've been any side."

"Is that why you insist on being neutral?" He asked. She came to a stop.

"No. I'm neutral because when this impending fight breaks out, I can kill both sides without feeling bad. Innocent people are killed in this stupid war, and I will make every fucking person pay." She said dangerously. She'd probably end up dead too, but she didn't really care anymore, because she had nothing to live for but Quidditch, and she was almost entirely certain that Quidditch wouldn't be popular after the war, mostly because half of the population would be dead.

She looked him in the eye, and it was clear that he was scared.

"And I don't care if I have to kill my best friend either." She added softly. She shook her head and continued on her way to Snape's office, Draco would tell her if it was safe, and if it wasn't safe… well, she'd go down with a fight.

"Who do you stay with?" he enquired, falling into step next to her.

"I live alone; I stayed with an aunt for one summer, but as soon as I turned seventeen I was emancipated. My parents left me enough to survive for a while, and I also had the house."

Draco didn't say anything, which she was grateful for, she didn't want to be pitied. She never told anyone, because she knew they would pity her, and she hated that.

"This war will get dangerous," Draco said next, "I know because after Christmas I'm not coming back to school until Easter. No one will be safe, Riley, not even Slytherins." So he'd finally decided on a day to go, did he?

"So you flee?" She accused him, coming to a standstill again. He paused too.

"No, I'm not fleeing, Riley; I'm going home on the train. The only difference is that I will not be climbing on the train in the first place," He explained, "I don't know if you've heard about the snatchers, but their becoming ridiculous and dangerous. I'm afraid they'll catch Potter and his cohorts before he can finish what he's doing. I owe him, Riley, even if I don't like him. And if one person can save all our sorry asses, it's him."

"So you've switched sides?" She asked next. He nodded in confirmation, though still hesitating. She smiled at him.

"Admirable. I am still going to kill both sides, Draco, and if you're in front of my wand, you'll fall." She warned him. She knew a number of spells that were of questionable legality.

"You're bluffing." He said, though he didn't seem so certain.

"I don't bluff. I bet, yes, against my own house too, but I will do _anything_ to avenge the death of my parents, and if I find out who killed them, I _will_ murder them brutally and then be on my way."

They had arrived in front of Snape's office. She lifted a questioning eyebrow to Draco, and he nodded and motioned for her to go up. She spoke the password, given to her by Snape at the beginning of the year, and the stone gargoyle allowed her entrance. Draco followed.

Draco knocked on the door, and the door was opened quickly. Snape saw who it was and granted them entrance before spelling the door locked and soundproofing it. He waved his wand at the fireplace and did a search for unfriendly spells.

Being headmaster had made him paranoid, she thought.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at his students.

"I broke my arm, or rather Draco did, and Madam Pomfrey's busy." Riley said without blinking. Snape took a look at her arm before tapping it, and she felt her bones fix themselves. She smiled thankfully at her professor.

"Severus," Draco started, and she vaguely wondered why her classmate was calling him on his name, "Are we still set for Christmas?"

Snape eyed her suspiciously, before Draco said that she already knew.

"Yes; I will plant false memories of students to make sure they see you board the train, before you simply disappear."

"Snape's in on it?" She asked, "Wow, okay. What do I get for keeping quiet?" She lifted an eyebrow, causing the two in front of her to both look shocked.

"Miss Frost, are you corrupting us?" Snape asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, that's what I do. I make winning bets and bribe people – why else do you think Theodore Nott is my Potions partner?" She folded her arms, "And don't spin me some bullshit that you fixing my arm is enough, because it isn't, it's your job, otherwise I will advertise to your Death Eater friends that you two are the biggest traitors since Peter Pettigrew and Dumbledore, if you believe anything that book by Skeeter says."

"Miss Frost, you do realise you are _against_ Harry Potter here?" Snape said.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't give a damn about _sides_. I am on my own side, and in this case the side with the most to offer wins." She smiled sweetly.

"You can come with me?" Draco offered suddenly, grabbing her hand, "You have a bigger chance of getting to the one who murdered your parents."

"I could provide you with the identity of that person." Snape said softly, and Riley looked up at him sharply.

"Yes?" She said eagerly – if she knew _who_, she could start to plan _how _they would die.

"First I want your word," Snape said, "that you will keep this arrangement that Draco and I have to yourself." Snape was concentrating hard, his wand making the tiniest jerk, but nothing happened, and he frowned.

She nodded, "You have my word. The name?"

He gave her the name and told her they had found the signs on her parents' bodies. She relished at the idea of her revenge. She thanked her professor again before leaving his office with a new skip in her step.

Of course that was ruined when she found Creevey waiting for her outside Snape's office. He saw her and hurried over, wanting to know why she was in the hospital wing with Draco Malfoy and, of course, to ask why she had been there in the first place, and she realised she'd entirely forgotten to mention the division of her house.

"Draco sort of fell on me and broke my arm," she shrugged, "Snape fixed it."

"What do you mean he fell on top of you?" Creevey asked.

"We were snogging in his dorm on his bed, then I sort of fell off and he fell with me?" She lied easily, seeing his expression darken, "I heard a snap and it was my arm, mind you."

She shrugged and turned to leave, "I was helping Draco, and he fell out of the sky on top of me. I'm very good at curses, actually." She winked at him over her shoulder before heading to the Slytherin Common Room.

She told Pansy about her fictional flirtations with Draco Malfoy and afternoon with Creevey to ease her friend otherwise she would accuse Riley of withholding information, which would make Riley accuse Pansy of obsessing over Draco and a threat to tell Theo, but that was irrelevant.

Pansy didn't seem phased by the fact that Draco was showing interest in her, though.

. . .


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Two weeks later she agreed to meet Creevey again, but it was, as he had suggested the previous time, near the Forbidden Forest where few students dared to go.

They both knew it was highly dangerous, the Carrows could catch them, but Riley would just mouth off to them and be sent to Snape's office, which was what she was aiming for, mostly. Snape couldn't punish her, he had tried before, but she was too cocky with him. She had never flaunted it in the previous years, but she valued her Potions marks, this year, however, he had no control over that.

He gave her a parcel that she just stowed in her pocket with a promise to open it later.

"You know I love you, right?" The young Gryffindor said as she settled on the grass.

"You've said it before, but I don't believe you, Creevey, you do not know what love is," She sighed, lying down and staring at the clouds, "Please don't ruin my Saturday by announcing it seventeen times, because I will leave and go snog Draco or Pansy if you do."

He laughed at her joke before settling down next to her.

"Where do you see yourself? After the war, I mean," He asked. Riley shook the dark brown strands of hair out of her green eyes and looked at her companion.

"Probably as a Quidditch player, but Quidditch will be dead by then, so probably as some nosy reporter for the Daily Prophet," She said, "How about you?"

"I want to be an auror, like Moody, but the real Moody, not that imposter from my third year." Creevey shivered.

"Like Harry Potter?" She corrected him, and he blushed at being found guilty. She rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself.

"Why Quidditch?" He asked, "I mean, no offense, but it's traditionally a men's sport, isn't it?"

"Quidditch is freedom. To me it is, anyway, because I feel so caged in all of the time, and when I get on a broom… it is so open, so free, and I feel like I can conquer the world." She said, imagining the last time she had flown with Draco, which had been the previous day, and the daring tricks she'd tried.

She was a born flyer, and she would give up her soul to be able to fly for the rest of her life.

"You would make a good reporter too; you have a way with words." Creevey said softly, and when she opened her eyes to return to reality from her flying fantasy, she saw the younger boy smile at her.

"Why an auror?" She changed the focus from her to him.

"Well… they help the people, Riley. They are so strong and brave and so good at what they do!" He said enthusiastically.

"So you are a goody two-shoes? I would never have guessed." She teased him. He growled playfully at her before laughing.

"Maybe… maybe I can become a photographer, I can get the skills and everything, and then I can be your assistant. I would always be with you, and isn't that great? I'd be with the person I love," He was like a small puppy, and she couldn't find it in herself to burst his bubble, "And we could travel all over the world for stories! We could see the pyramids and the Eifel Tower, oh that would be so romantic! And I could ask you to marry me there!"

She sat up, alarmed, "Hold on, kid! We aren't dating, we will never be dating, and you can write us travelling over the world on your stomach and wipe it off." She said quickly. What he had said had terrified her. He looked a bit hurt.

"I will make you fall for me, Riley, some way or another." He vowed. She didn't reply that she had already started to fall for him. At least she thought she did, she wasn't sure. She had never really fallen in love before. But her reactions towards Draco… she liked having him around. But she also liked having Creevey around. It was confusing.

With that he leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers. She had heard a lot about first kisses, they were supposed to be magical and you were supposed to hear bells or waves or some crap like that. She felt nothing. No stars exploded in her head nor did she feel arousal pulse through her body, as those stupid novels said it would. The media had ruined this moment for her, hadn't it?

She didn't even close her eyes, like he had, and she found his expressionless face fascinating. His lips were cold, she noted. When he withdrew, her wand was at his throat.

"I warned you, kid, now you will learn. Eat fucking slugs." Light exploded from her wand, and Creevey shot backwards. She rubbed a thumb over her bottom lip and licked her lips – he tasted salty.

She stood up to check if he was all right, and when he vomited a slug, she nodded, satisfied, before making her way back to her dormitory. Pansy would love this story.

And, as Riley had predicted, Pansy had loved it. The black-haired girl had laughed so hard that she fell off the bed and continued to laugh.

After that, school became a bit harder, what with NEWTs coming up, and she also had a brutal murder to plan, because Snape had revealed to her that whoever killed her parents were on the Dark Lord's team. She now was a bit _against_ the dark side, because it had been their pawn that killed her parents.

She missed them. Goodness, she missed them. Her mother had been the kindest person in the world, but she always hid it from society, coming across as a hard person, while Riley knew her mother always went out of her way to help someone. She'd lost count of how many times her mother had told the bookshop to ask people, especially the unfortunate, half-price and she would pay the other half. She loved her mother, because she could always trust her mother with everything. The Frost family hadn't picked a side on the war, but she knew her parents were good people.

Her father always had a soft spot for small children and often bought ice cream for the first years, telling the shopkeeper to just give them away to the newcomers to the wizarding world. He always played with her cousins, who were much younger than she was, and it wasn't creepy either.

She threw herself into her homework, not even bothering to read Creevey's letters; she just tossed them. She didn't have time for that now.

She barely had time for Draco and his flying practice, but since he was reimbursing her for the betting money, she made time for him. She also spent her evenings with said boy, who had decided to tutor her in Charms.

One night they'd been going through the movements, and she moved her hand so much that she poked him in the eye with her wand. He had laughed it off, like the old Draco would never have, and moved to stand behind her. His arm had cradled hers and he showed her to move in slow-motion.

They had looked at one another when sparks flew from her wand, and the tension was so thick. She was sure they would've kissed if it hadn't been for the squad of evildoers entering the Common Room, back from torturing the other students.

She spotted Creevey a few times at their practices, and she once saw him smile at her laughter in the air. But she saw Draco's smile too, and he laughed with her. She could share this with him.

It was after one of these practices, on a Saturday, that the Gryffindor approached her. She had stopped answering his letters, and he was sending one every day now.

"Why haven't you been answering my letters?" He asked, waving at Draco. The latter just nodded at the younger boy. Draco was not impressed.

"I won't be long, Draco," She promised, before turning to Creevey, "Because I don't have time, Creevey." Only that wasn't it entirely true. She was confused. Creevey had kissed her, and while it wasn't an absolutely mind-numbing kiss, she had liked it, and she liked talking to him. But she also liked being with Draco.

"Is it because we are on different sides?" He wanted to know, and she sighed.

"After this war, Creevey, I will most likely be dead."

"Why?"

"Because it's impossible for me to wage a war on my own."

"You're not on your own," he said, "It doesn't matter which side you're on, you will have people with you."

"Not the side I'm on, Creevey." She scoffed, folding her arms crossly.

"Which is?" He asked nonchalantly, but she knew her answer could make or break their friendship.

"Neither." She said evenly, watching his expression.

"I don't understand." He said, a frown adorning his handsome young face. He still was cute, and now he had added a pout to the works.

"I'm not on a side. I'm on my own side, and I am alone on my side." She said softly, feeling as though Draco had been a better conversationalist. Draco had understood immediately.

"Don't you support Harry?" He asked, and she knew that was the friendship-altering question. And if she lost whatever they had, it was fine with her, because she didn't have time for romance, or the need for it.

"No." She said. She didn't elaborate, because he wouldn't listen.

She looked at Draco, who was waiting for her expectantly for her. She made to leave, shifting the broom from one hand to the other, when Creevey snatched her wrist, and she nearly hit him with a broomstick over the head, when he kissed her.

He pressed his lips to hers in wanton, as if trying to pour all of his love into this one kiss – which she honestly thought was a load of bullshit, you cannot pour emotions as though it is a drink.

How… how dare he? How could he? He'd stolen her first kiss, and now he was forcing it on her, with Draco _right there!_ It had to be a trick. A prank by the Gryffindors, she was sure. Oh, and she had _told_ all of those things! How could she be so stupid?

She pulled away and proceeded to hit him over the head with the broomstick before licking her bottom lip – still salty.

She trudged over to Draco, wishing nothing than the world swallowing her whole. She had just alienated one of the only guys that would ever probably like her, and that she liked back, but she didn't realise it at the time.

She wanted to turn around and apologise, but she couldn't, her pride was holding her back, her paranoid nature was enveloping every sense that she had and she was waiting for other Gryffindors around every corner, ready to attack her or to ridicule her… her head was spinning with everything, and soon it was more than just her mind spinning, but her head too, and she felt her breathing becoming difficult. What was happening?

Spots appeared in front of her eyes and before she knew what was really happening, everything had turned black.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9, folks!**

**Chapter 9**

Riley Frost woke up much later, a splitting headache tearing through her skull and the light hurting her eyes, so she kept them closed.

She heard muffled voices that gradually became understandable.

"… panic attack?" That was Snape's smooth voice – she really loved his voice. He was such a sarcastic man, but his voice was strangely soothing.

"Yes, no idea what brought it on?" That was Draco. Was that concern in his voice? She hoped not, but she knew it was in vain.

"I can't say, Mr Malfoy, but from you described, it sounded like one." Mrs Pomfrey answered, and Riley felt a soft hand on her forehead. The hand was cool too, she wanted it to stay there.

"And what were you doing there, Mr Creevey?" Snape asked. Creevey? What was he doing there? He probably had seen her freak out, what would he think of her now?

"Kissing her," Draco replied with what she assumed was a sneer (it certainly sounded like one), "while she was helping me with my flying."

"Are you jealous, Malfoy?" Creevey challenged him, and Riley knew that the shit just hit the fan, because no one challenged Draco Malfoy.

"Why on earth would I be jealous, Creevey?" Draco answered calmly, "I trust my girlfriend."

Creevey spluttered, and Riley tried really hard to sit up. This wasn't good. This was really not good – now Creevey would think she was an attention-seeking slut.

"He's lying." Was the first thing she managed to bite out and it hurt her head to move. Why did her head hurt?

But Creevey had already left, she found out. Snape questioned her on why she had had a panic attack, and she had no idea. The last thing she could remember was stalking away from Creevey.

Pansy burst into the hospital wing, very theatrically, and demanded to know what had happened. Riley was sure she had seen Creevey walk away and now Draco was there too? Pansy was many things, but stupid was not one of them. She _was_ prone to drawing her own conclusions, though, and Riley guessed that Pansy concluded was that she was in a dramatic love triangle. As if her life was that exciting.

The nurse wanted her to stay the night for observation, and she wasn't about to argue with her sore head. She would worry about Creevey and Draco and Pansy the next day. She curled onto her side, cuddled into the feather pillow and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

She was grateful that the next day was a Sunday, because that meant she could sleep in. She had two visitors, though, and neither were her best friend.

For some reason, Draco and Creevey had decided she was a piece of meat and they were two lions. She did not like it. Not even one bit and she wished she had the broomstick again. She could chase them like Pansy confronted with a mirror. Not that Pansy wasn't pretty, she just didn't like mirrors – she believed there were ghosts in the mirror that would try to steal her soul or something.

She threw a slipper at each of them (she had no idea where those had come from), stood up and walked out of the hospital wing. Slippers made nice weapons, because both boys were scrambling to find said shoes and return them to her. Idiots.

She went to breakfast in her pyjamas – stealing a lot of glances, because no one had ever done that, they feared the teachers too much. But, surprisingly, no one had touched her or approached her. She ate her toast in peace and relayed her tale of slipper-throwing to her best friend, who thought she was insane.

. . .

After that, Riley got worse. Everywhere she went, around every corner she turned, she turned and jumped and winced at everything. Every time she saw a Gryffindor, her heart started to beat in her chest like crazy, her breath quickened and she had to force herself to breathe. She didn't faint again, at least. She was convinced they had it out for her.

Draco's flying had bettered so much that they had beaten the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs, now all they had to do was win the Gryffindors and they were home free. The catch? The match was after Christmas.

Draco had been keeping his distance after she threw a purple slipper at him, but he wasn't nasty to her, no, he still greeted her, like a civil person, and even exchanged banter. She hadn't heard anything from Creevey at all. She was worried, because she really did like him. But now she was even more paranoid – she just _knew_ it had been a prank.

She met up with him a week before Christmas, by accident: she'd been simply taking a leisurely walk around the Black Lake and he was at the spot where they had first met.

He grinned when he saw her. She was confused.

"Riley Frost, the girl of my dreams!" He greeted her, but, thankfully not trying to hug her. She nodded her hello and turned to the lake.

"Have you decided to choose yet?" He asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"No, Creevey, I haven't, and the day I do, I don't think I will tell you." She folded her arms. She wasn't going to fall into the trap.

"I meant between Malfoy and myself." He corrected himself quickly. She looked at him sharply.

"There was no real choice for me, Creevey," She spat, "and Draco has no interest in me as far as I know." That was a lie, and they both knew it.

He jumped up from the boulder and approached her, "So it's me?"

She took a step back.

"It could've been, had I chosen a side and you wouldn't pester me relentlessly about picking a side." She replied scornfully. She knew that he would try and persuade her to join his side, and she wouldn't be having that, not now or ever.

His smile faded, "So you are going to remain stupidly neutral?" He was sneering at her, and she hated it. What if his affections weren't a prank?

It was like the time that Draco had tried to make her stop reading her sporting magazine. Her expression twisted into one of anguish, and she whipped out her wand, pointing it at him.

"I am neutral for a fucking reason, Creevey, and don't you dare call it stupid!" She shrieked, poking her wand into his stomach, "I could kill you right now, and I would if I didn't care so much," She put her wand away, "but don't you dare judge me! You don't know my reasons! You don't know who I am!"

"I know more than you know!" He retaliated, grabbing onto her arm, "Riley, I am head over heels in love with you, I would do anything for you, I would even join the dark side, would you just give me a chance? I promise you this isn't some prank or lie, I really love you."

She ripped her arm back, "No, because you and I both know that you turning dark is a bunch of bullshit and you would be a traitor. You'd be killed in the most brutal and bloody way, and I would be the one to do it."

"But I know you, Riley! Please!" He begged. She looked at him, ice in her eyes. One question and she could trust him, but she had never discussed this with anyone else but Draco. Because she trusted him most.

"Who are my parents? Answer this, and I'm yours."

His face was blank. She laughed cynically.

"I thought so. Whatever we had, Creevey, it's over, it never meant anything, and you are nothing more than a stupid little boy!"

With that she turned around.

"Wait! On the train, Riley, before we go home for Christmas. Think about it, I beg you! If you choose to go with Malfoy, I'll just accept it, I will never bother you again, but please at least consider it!"

She just walked away, she didn't look back, because she would either kiss or curse him, and she didn't want to do either.

As she rounded a corner to the Slytherin Common Room, she walked into someone and cursed loudly in a shriek.

It was Pansy. Pansy helped her friend up, a concerned look on her face. She had been noticing Riley's withdrawal and constant wincing and shrieking at the tiniest things, so she talked to the only other person Riley had befriended in Slytherin – Draco. Draco had a solution, but he couldn't tell her, and she assumed it was a romantic gesture, but she wasn't entirely sure.

. . .

**A/N: Please review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Riley woke up, trying to remember what happened. She remembered Pansy picking her up and walking with the black-haired girl to the dungeons, she recalled being taken into someone's arms and being lead to the couch.

She remembered smelling peppermint and aftershave. She remembered a whispered promise – _I'll always be here _– and a soft pair of lips on her forehead.

She opened her eyes and found herself locked in Draco's sleeping figure. She felt herself blush – she'd slept in his arms. In the Common Room where possibly everyone had seen them.

The brunette suddenly realised that she didn't give a damn and snuggled up to him. How could she ever have doubted who she wanted to be with?

"Hey," Draco said sleepily, and she thought his sleepy voice was possibly the sexiest thing on earth, and then he widened his eyes, "Did we…"

"You held me," She said, happy that the Common Room was empty, "You held me…"

He tightened his grip around and drew her closer in a hug. "I will always be here, Riley."

The girl was so overwhelmed with emotion, that she didn't know what to do. She just clutched his shirt and breathed into it.

They got up and got ready for classes, only to find that it was a Sunday and everyone was sleeping in. He grinned at her, took her hand and drew her out of the castle and into the freshly fallen snow.

"Come on, Draco it's freezing out here," She whined, stuffing her hands into her pockets. He had disappeared and she didn't know where he'd gone. He was probably going to scare her, and she didn't even have her wand with her.

He popped up behind her, reaching past her to give her a flower. It was a bright yellow flower. He then put his arms around her, drawing her close to him, and he breathed deeply.

"You smell good," He said, playfully giving her neck a lick. She shrieked and chased him with the flower he'd given her, and he indulged her by running away from her, until he tripped over a snow-covered tree-root, and she dived on top of him.

They wrestled for domination, but as soon as the one pinned the other, the battle would start anew. She knew he was being gentle to her, to make sure he didn't hurt her.

In the end, he won, but she kept telling herself that she let him won, because she could have taken him, no problem.

"I love the snow," She admitted, "I love being out here. With you."

Draco grinned at her and drew her closer to him. They were both sopping wet, and he twirled his wand to dry them off.

"I do enjoy your company, Miss," He said, "You are quite a delight."

"Yes, well, you did taste me. Tell me, what do I taste like?" She teased him, and then his expression grew serious. She was afraid she'd said something wrong.

"You know, Creevey kissed you. Twice – I saw the first one." He said severely, and she flinched, but he just lifted his hand to her face and tilted her face to look at him. "I'm not mad. I mean, not at you, I'm mad at him, because he forced you into those kisses both times."

"But…" She tried, but he silenced her.

"What was your first kiss like?" He wanted to know, glancing down at her lips.

"I expected it to be more," She said, "That sparks would fly or I would hear church bells or thunder or _something_, but it was rather… disappointing."

He licked his bottom lip, and she gulped. Was this going to be it? He tightened his hold on her, and he moved closer to her.

"Here you two are!" Pansy showed up. Both Draco and Riley cursed and he let her go. "I've been looking everywhere and… you two were having a romantic moment in the snow and I didn't notice it. Sorry, carry on."

"The mood is ruined, Pansy," The brunette spat at her friend, causing Draco to laugh.

"Yeah, you're a bad luck charm for us today, Pansy, sorry to have to tell you." Draco reached for Riley's hand and entwined their fingers. Riley blushed at that, this was a first for her too.

"You two are just perfect," Pansy shrieked, "But why are you in your school uniform? Did you forget it was Sunday?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Come on, you two can go do the romance thing later, I am starving."

Riley was aware that the entire Slytherin was looking at them when they entered hand-in-hand. She attached herself to Draco when she saw Creevey's glare.

Draco felt it and looked at the Gryffindor. He gave him a smirk that said 'I won'. Creevey didn't like that, because he stormed out of the Great Hall.

Later she was cuddled up to Draco in front of the fireplace. He was holding her snuggly, both of his arms around her waist.

"What are we, Draco?" She asked him softly. She felt his head shift behind her, probably to look at her. "You're leaving soon, and then I'll be alone."

"Pansy's here, isn't she?" Was all he said, but she knew he was rethinking his decision to go.

"Yes, and I have an arsenal of curses at my fingertips," She smiled, "I'll be fine. Go and find Potter. And help him."

He didn't say anything.

. . .

_Riley Frost_

_Please reconsider. I love you, more than my own life, and I would join your side if you asked me to. Just ask me. Don't leave me. I'm begging._

_Colin_

. . .

_Riley_

_Please. You're driving me insane. Have you decided yet? Where will you go when the train comes? Is it me or him? I saw you two together, but I'm hoping it isn't him._

_Colin_

_. . ._

The morning the children of Hogwarts were to leave for their homes for the Christmas holidays, Draco found her at the Slytherin table, drinking tea, next to her best friend.

"You're up early," He commented, sliding in on her other side, "nervous, perhaps?"

"No, Draco, I have no reason to be nervous. You, however, do." She reminded him, and he nodded thoughtfully, biting his lip. She still hadn't gotten that kiss.

"But, Riley, I'm not nervous. I'm excited," He whispered the words to her, into her ear, and she felt a shiver travel down her back, "And I want to ask you something."

"Oh?" She lifted a dark brow. She put some butter on her toast and bit off the corner.

"Not here, though," he said, reaching past her for his own toast, "Please pass the jam."

Professor Snape said his farewell speech, which was met with less enthusiasm than he wished for, but he dismissed them and wished them all a pleasant Christmas.

Draco made sure he was next to her on a carriage, and she was starting to get anxious due to his presence.

She jumped when she stepped on a twig, she shrieked when he touched her arm by accident, she yelped when she nearly ran into someone. She was a nervous wreck! She was becoming paranoid again and she hated it when that happened.

She was aware of this too and was looking forward to the quiet of her own home. Of course it would put her in a depression, she was alone in the house for the first time a long time, and her parents' things were still there to be sorted through, but she just wanted to be alone and be allowed to cry and yell and scream and kick and punch the walls until her knuckles bled. She didn't really care what she did, as long as she was alone.

Pansy forced her way through the crowd and joined the two of them on the carriage, only to be joined by, you guessed it, Colin Creevey.

Riley saw Draco's expression change, he was less than impressed and it showed; and even Pansy seemed irritable with the younger boy's presence. He just smiled at Riley and minded his own business.

Nearing the train, Draco pulled Riley with him quickly, standing to one side before they, or rather she, boarded the train.

"Riley, come with me," He said in a low voice, "Please?"

She started, "Excuse me?" She hadn't expected this.

"Come with me," He repeated, "Look, I know you're terrified. I don't know why, but you are so scared of anything happening that you wince for stepping on a twig!"

"I'm paranoid, okay?" She yelled back in a whisper, "It just got worse after I fainted."

"If you come with me, you have a bigger chance of getting him," He said, referring to the murderer she was looking for, "and I have a bigger chance of surviving."

"Going means I choose a side." She said pointedly.

"And would that be so bad? We'd be the traitors, sure, but for what we believe in, Riley." He shrugged, "But choose soon. Also, your boyfriend is looking at us."

"I thought you were my boyfriend?" She teased him, talking about the scene in the hospital wing. And the scenes after that. He had never quite told her exactly what they were.

"Hey, I told him the truth after that," Draco said, "I know you like him, Riley, but is it worth it?" She knew it hurt him that she had feelings for someone else. But her feelings for him were stronger.

"It isn't an easy choice, but you have to do it soon, so Sev can fool people to think that you're missing too." He said, and she nodded. She looked back at Creevey, who was waiting expectantly for her, and she looked away. The choice was easy, but it was hard too.

"What are we Draco?" She demanded. His answer would determine the choice. Otherwise she'd join Pansy on the train.

Draco sighed, "I was hoping you could tell me. All I know is you drive me crazy and I want to spend very possible moment with you." Her breath caught in her throat and the butterflies woke up in her tummy. "I thought you were mine, but if you still have a thing for Creevey… I'm no one's second option."

She rolled her eyes at him, before putting her arms around his neck and pulling him down.

"It was always you," She whispered haughtily. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Draco responded immediately, putting his arms around her, drawing her closer.

This time Riley knew it was the right choice. Because this kiss was amazing. This kiss, that didn't go deeper than a simple meeting of the lips, made stars burst on her eyelids, it made the sound of wind echo in her ears.

She drew away, and Draco put his forehead against hers, "Please be mine." He said, somewhat out of breath.

"I am." She replied.

Draco took her hand and started to walk into the opposite direction of the train. She followed. She refused to look back at the Gryffindor boy, because she knew she would see hurt and betrayal on his face.

She followed her housemate to a secluded spot, where he faced her again.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To your house; no one knows you or your family. I don't meant to sound like a prick, but it's true. Your house will be the best place to hide for now and for you to establish what we have."

"Great, I'll be alone with you in my home for about four months," she said sarcastically, but she grabbed onto his arm, "Hold on." And she apparated them away.

. . .

**A/N: Review?**


End file.
